Ripple
by jvspoke
Summary: Every story begins differently. Some begin happily, others with tragedy and yet it doesn't change the fact they began. My story begins with happiness which slowly turns into sadness and sorrow.


Prologue Two figures stood atop a wall, surveying the city below. The city had what looked like huge men walking around, picking up people and then devouring them. The first of the two figures spoke, " Its all up to you Eren, this whole plan relies on you. Are you sure you can control the transformation?" "I honestly don't know. I like to think i can, but I can hardly remember what happened last time I did" said the figure now know as Eren,"All I know is that, if I don't try the titans will take another wall and I won't allow that to happen. After all we promised we would kill every last one of them, isn't that right Al?" The man now named Al, slowly turned around, looked at Eren and said with a look of melancholy on his face , "Of course, every last one." And with that, Al walked away.

Chapter 1 Every story begins differently. Some begin happily, others with tragedy and yet it doesn't change the fact they began. My story begins with happiness which slowly turns into sadness and sorrow.

My name is Alexander Griffiths, son of Lukas Griffiths and Leonie Griffiths. I was born and raised in the Shiganshina district. My mother died when I was 5, from giving birth to my younger sister, Maria. After that my father threw himself into his work, with him being the districts blacksmith, there was plenty of. This left me with the responsibility of raising my sister by myself. The old lady across the street, whos son was in the Scouting Legion, taught me the basics otherwise I was on my own. This left me very little time to socialize with kids my age.

On the day that I turned nine years old, my father fell sick to a terrible illness that left him bedridden. Our districts Docter, Dr. Yeager told Maria and I it was from stress and overexerting himself, no surprise considering how hard he worked.

For the next year, I struggled to make ends, between medicine for my father and taxes to be paid to the king. I was using every minute I had taking over my dads work in the forge. I learned more from my father in that year, then in my previous 9 years of living. He taught me everything he could from his bed, from making horse shoes to making wire for 3D maneuvering gear. It was in the afternoon, on a day in the year 845 and was going about my daily errands with my sister in tow.

"Brother, where are we going?" asked my little sister, Maria. Shes grown up a lot over the past 5 years, turning into an almost carbon copy of my mother, except for the eyes, she got my dads hazel ones. Currently she was wearing a maroon colored dress, that may have or may not belonged to my mother, when she was her age. I look down at her and say "we're going to Dr. Yeager's house to pick up dads medicine cause we're running out". Myself on the other hand, look like my father, spiky black hair, angled face and a long distance runners build. The only things I received from mother was her sky blue eyes and her blunt personality. My current attire consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, brown pants and leather boots that were falling apart. "Afterwards can we go to the river, big brother?", asked Maria. "Sure thing, i promise" I said with a grin on my face. I know we should probably get home as soon as possible so I could give my dad his medicine, but its been so long since shes had the opportunity to play around by that river I figured she deserves it. Plus I might be able to do some of my weekly shopping at the markets, which are right next to the river. "Brother?" Maria asks interrupting my thoughts. "Hmmm yeah what is it?" I respond. "Why do we have live behind the wall?" she asks. "Well, you see there these things called Titans and well, they eat people. The walls, they stop the Titans from getting in and eating us, ya know" I finish off my explanation dumbly. "Why, cant we just tell the Titans to leave and stay away from us?" Maria asked with child like naivety. Struggling for an answer, I say " I guess no one ever tried that before." Maria may be a child, but her suggestion makes me wonder about why we haven't tried it before.

Maria and I continue on our journey to the Yeager residents, we continue our talk about Titans and why we fear them. People we pass give us dirty looks for bringing up a taboo topic. As we continue our conversation, we turned left and lo and behold was the River. Maria looked at me and asked if she was allowed to go play by the river. I said "Yeah sure, go on ahead, ill meet you there." Maria ran ahead and found a group of kids her age playing tag by the river and asked if she could join in. They said yes, so they continued to run around aimlessly, trying to tag each other.

I continue to walk towards the river, but at a much slower pace since I no longer have to keep up with Maria. Seeing her play with those kids, makes me kind of jealous. Why does she get to go to school and have fun, while I have to stay home, watch father, run the forge and take care of the house. I quickly squash those thoughts out of my head, not liking wear their leading. I let out a deep sigh and continue walking. Finding a ledge, I sat on it and watched Maria play with the other children. "Hey, Al" said a voice from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Turning around I saw the familiar figure of my friend, Armin Arlet followed by two other people. The figure on the left was a boy around my age. He had greenish blue eyes and black hair. On Armins right was a girl, who also looked around our age. She had long black hair and stormy grey eyes. Her features were different, unlike any I had seen before. Armin and I weren't exactly close, but we were close enough to be considered friends. "Oh hey Armin, long time no see." I say. "Yeah, its been what 6 months?" Asked Armin. "I think it might have been 7. So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I ask. The boy on the left was giving me a funny look, while the girl on the right, was staring at me. It was slightly unnerving. "This is Mikasa Ackerman", said Armin, gesturing to the girl on his right, "and this is Eren Ya-umph." It was at that moment, Maria came out of no where and glomped Armin. "Hey Armin, nice to see you. You've grown taller. Who are they? Are they your friends? How come we've never met them before? Why do we -mmm." I slapped my hand over her mouth, before she could ask anymore questions. "This is my younger sister Maria. And to answer your question, there names are Mikasa and Eren" I answer. Maria then walks over to Mikasa and says, "I like your hair, its pretty." Mikasa looks taken back by her comment and mutters unsurely "Thanks." Eren, upon seeing Mikasa's reaction sniggers. "Oh yeah, Eren what's your last name?" I ask. "Its Yeager". Erens answer was drowned out by the sound of what looked like, lightning hitting the ground just outside of the wall. Wanting to see what happened, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Maria and I, ran to the centre of the marketplace, to get a better look at the wall.

When we arrived at the centre, I saw a sight that would haunt me the rest of my life. A Titan was peering over the wall, in all its muscly glory.


End file.
